Dr. Texas
Dr. Texas is a RED Engineer TF2 Freak created by Payton Tate. His theme song is any variation of Bonetrousle from UNDERTALE. Appearance Dr. Texas was once an extremely deformed, two-headed RED Engineer with a pair of robot arms, a cybernetic foot, an Aperture Labs Hardhat on both of his shoulders, and a Lo-Fi Longwave sitting on both of his heads, seemingly unaffected by gravity. His head took a crescent shape, with his expressions being extremely stretched and exaggerated. After being horrifically burned, he took on a completely robotic experience, retaining his three hardhats, his right hand had been replaced by a gunslinger, and his two heads being replaced with a single robot head. He also saw two new additions, a Joe-on-the-Go, and a Radio in his pouch pocket. Biography Dr. Texas could have been a simple child, born looking as repulsive as repulsive comes, a second head had hideously grown under his chin. A heavy blob of useless flesh and bone hanging from his face that shamed him and his family, but within this disfigured mass grew the seeds of another hippo-campus, and another frontal lobe. Texas was soon blessed with a memory unlike any other, and an intuition that grew into a brilliant mind. But this mind learned to hate just as fast as it had learned any other subject, he had pushed others away as quickly as they pushed him away, eventually going out on his own with little more than his inventions. Overtime he began to replace parts of himself with cybernetics to improve his ability to survive on his own and to remove anything he sees as unworthy on his body. While he never removed his hideous deformity, he did replace a large amount of his neck with a magnetic device that supported the weight and allowed him to spin his head around, why he did this isn't known. Eventually, whilst creating a roadblock to mug any passerby's and potentially steal their vehicles, he came across Bablo Bapkins & Protagonist Soldier, whom had now decayed to being an animate skeleton, who were driving along in their Snort-Mobile, discussing how he can regain his mortality. Dr. Texas & Protagonist Soldier engaged in pointless bickering, with his only friend DE-D.M.E.M. 3 (D'ecisive '''M'odular 'E'lectronic 'M'atrix) occasionally chiming in. The group engaged in turn-based JRPG combat, where the Doctor had attempted to use an upgraded mini-sentry to beat them, but this backfired when the machine burst into flames after being struck with a rocket, setting Texas on fire. Despite being encouraged to save the scorching Texan by an unknown monster, Protagonist Soldier left him to die, continuing on his way in the Snort-Mobile. Some time later, Texas had joined up with a league of villains headed by ExcelSpy, providing them with an army and cutting edge technology. The four were tasked with pursuing and capturing Bablo Bapkins for a currently unknown plot, but said plan had succeeded without a hitch. The spy magician's friends set off to find and rescue their companion, but were intercepted by an army of robots, no doubt assembled by the Doctor. Behavior and Personality Texas has shown a distinct arrogance that likely spawned from his intelligence and his social isolationism, this likely hasn't changed after his encounter with Protagonist Soldier. He has also displayed a confrontational and even rude personality when criticized about his construction of mecha-medes, a new companion for Amplus Barpo. Though this quickly subsided when he was chastised by ExcelSpy, meaning that his negative traits could be associated with a temper problem as opposed to any predisposed attitude. Powers and Abilities DEDMEME.png|DE-D.M.E.M.E, the Doctor's oldest and closest companion. Pyrobot.png|An unnamed Pyrobot who acted as muscle during muggings. UpgradedMiniSentry.png|The result of Dr. Texas upgrading a Mini-Sentry Dr.TexasPre.jpg|The Doctor before having most of his skin burned off. This freak is not very powerful, in any regard, but he almost never fights alone... Or fair. * '''Resourcefulness: Dr. Texas seems to be able to inexplicably create and assemble machines from seemingly nothing at all, going so far as to remove a Mini-Sentry from his pocket and deploy it instantly. * Intelligence: Blessed with a powerful mind, he can easily outwit monsters who aren't as smart as him, and even manipulate them for his own gains. * Cybernetic Attachments: Originally he had given himself many functions and abilities through reinventing his body, but with his full change into a robot, he has many hidden abilities and strengths. * Companions: Even without his friends over at his league of villains, he constantly surrounds himself with his robots and defensive mechanisms, meaning he's almost never without assistance. Faults and Weaknesses * Dr. Texas has a large ego, one that's easily exploited by those more clever than him, this also plays into extremely risky and haphazard behavior. * He isn't much stronger than a typical Engineer Bot, meaning any freak holds a considerable power advantage over him. * His personal robots aren't consistent at all, and vary from being death machines of impossible ability, or incompetent robots with needless functions. Trivia * Texas' design was based off of a Medic monster that was a main character in a video by Raxxo, a favorite animator of Payton's, that had a similar two-headed design. This video was Sniper Tube * Dr. Texas is noted by Payton as a 'surprising fan-favorite', citing the positive response and the relatively frequent mentioning of his name, even hosting a poll asking why he might be so well received. * Dr. Texas bears some similarities to the Mad Doctor from the short-lived Epic Mickey franchise, a hammy, intelligent individual who had changed their own body for their own selfish purposes, and had almost instantly joined with the main villain. Notable Videos By the creator of the Freak * soldier_is_stopped_by_dr_texas_and_dead_meme_and_they_engage_in_jrpg_combat.spycart.meme * A_5000_Subscriber_Special_That_is_Definitely_On_Time_And_Worth_The_Wait.Pleaseloveme.dmx (cameo) * A_Villainous_Gathering_of_Villains_Doing_Villainous_Deeds.cme (Currently being reworked) * Dr. Texas - Voice Test * Michael_Rosen_Passes_His_Use-By_Date.nog (cameo) * [SFM He's back] * Channel_Trailer_.UGGC By the community * Dr_Eggman_and_Shadow_are_stopped_by_Dr_Texas_and_Dead_Memes_and_they_fight_like_an_RPG_game Category:Cyborgs and Androids Category:Engineers Category:Gunners Category:Intellectuals Category:Lawful Evil beings Category:RED Team Category:Thieves Category:Weaklings Dr. Texas